Thalico? Hello? HUNTRESS OF ARTEMIS
by COOKIEMONSTER 249
Summary: Thalia is a HUNTRESS.  Nico DiAngelo is just her friend. Her male friend who is super deep and sensitive but just a FRIEND. So, when Thalia, Drew and Nico go on a quest, Why is Thalia so compelled to singe off Drew's perfectly plucked eyebrows?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm COOKIE MONSTER. This is my first story so it might be horrible. But I'm trying! No flames preferably but if it's bad then flames with CONSTRUCTIVE hatred would be helpful! **

**Disclaimer: If you think I wrote the original books… Why are you reading this fanfic? OUR LORD AND SAVIOR RICK RIORDAN WROTE IT. Duh. If you didn't know that I wonder why you are reading this because FANFIC is for FANS**

Ah, camp. Lady Artemis sent me to camp again. Like a mom. If your mom is the goddess of the hunt who is immortal and hates boys and has you kill monsters for her while she turns peeping toms to antelopes. Just exactly like a wonderful mother. Not that I would know, I never had a real one. WOAH THALS, why did you start thinking such depressing thoughts? It's CAMP! Your favorite place in the whole entire world! Put in your music in *Basket Case by Green Day* and pull yourself up by your combat boot straps!

I look over half-blood hill and see camp almost exactly the same as it was last summer. Though 100% more campers made a difference, it still feels exactly the same to me. I sighed and went to see Annabeth, my best friend. She was like a little sister to me, but now she's older than me. Weird I know. I knew where she would be though, either in her cabin with architecture volumes and graph paper trying to make Olympus beautiful again or on the lake with her boyfriend Percy. He's probably been monopolizing all of her time. Ha! SO glad that'll never be me. I strutted down the hill and watched with pleasure as little first year campers looked at me with awe. It's not my fault! I'm an imposing sight. I sauntered into the Athena cabin and walked over to the only occupied bunk. Sleeping was a little girl with blonde hair. She woke up at the noise and yawned, reminding me of a young Annabeth.

"Excuse me? Umm… who are you and why are you in our cabin" the little girl asked shyly.

"I'm Thalia, and I'm looking for Annabeth, your head counselor." I said in a soothing voice. Hey, don't look at me like that! I can be soothing!

"The little girl choked on what looked like her spit. "Thalia? THE Thalia? Omigosh you were a tree! I mean um… I'm sorry I have ADHD so I blurt stuff out."

"It's fine. So do I, but can you tell me where Annabeth is?" I asked, trying to keep from either laughing at the girl who thought I was a tree nymph, or letting ice creep into my voice.

" Annabeth is with Percy in his cabin, probably" said the camper.

I rushed out the door and stomped my way over to the Poseidon cabin, where I was planning on rudely interrupting whatever lovey dovey thing they were doing in a dramatic fashion then taking all of Annabeth's attention for myself. It seems selfish but Percy has her the rest of the time. She's my friend too. I closed my eyes and imagined what their reactions would be when I crashed into something. I opened my eyes and saw sprawled on the floor the annoyed looking face of a kid who looked my age. Probably a new camper or something. I offered him a help up when he turned his eyes to me. His dark brown eyes were so familiar… I swear I knew them. But whatever. I helped him up and he shot an accusatory glare at me. Ha! Glare at Thalia Grace? I always win staring contests. My gaze is electrified. Literally. He stiffened when I looked back at him. Stupid boys. Don't they ever learn that girls always win? The guy turned around and walked away in a way that was mysteriously emo, and moody. How can your walk be moody? That kid has some skill. He was 10 yards away when I realize who that was, I burst into laughter! He turned around and raised an emo eyebrow. I was too busy laughing to care. 30 seconds later I managed to choke out "Nico DiAngelo?"

**I know. First chapter already sucks. PLEASE REVIEW! I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE! JUST REVIEW! Or do anything to show your support. But reviews make us all so happy!**

**-COOKIEMONSTER WITH RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS AND GREENDAY AND CHEESE FRIES AND MARK OF ATHENA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! COOKIEMONSTER is back! I am so happy. WORDS cannot describe my happiness. I have a couple reasons:**

**1. Already I have a review! I KNOW RIGHT? SO HAPPY**

**2. I realized an amazing twist for later in the story! **

**3. It's disclaimer time! YAY KIDS! Disclaimer: Rick Riordan has all of his rights to the books and blahblahblah legal talk. **

**Anyway… Let's get started!**

_I was too busy laughing to care. 30 seconds later I managed to choke out "Nico DiAngelo?"_

I knew I was right ( I am _always_ right). I put the shivering 10 year Mythomagic player's face over this goth kid staring at me and saw they interlocked perfectly.

"What of it?" said Nico interrupting my thought. It sounded like it was supposed to intimidate me, but I remembered him shivering in the snow clutching to his sister at the age of ten and I just coughed, shaking away the remainder of my laughing jag.

"Don't you recognize me? Remember, Thalia? I recued you and your sister when you were ten with Percy and Annabeth." I meant it to jog his memory, but it seemed he didn't need it to. He looked at me with a glare. Actually, he always probably looks like that all the time. He probably thinks it's scary. Scare me, though? I'll NEVER be scared of a boy.

" Oh. You. Right." He turned and walked away. It was still a moody and emo walk. Why does he walk like that? He blended into the crowd and I let him leave. I remembered a detail from him though. A detail that made him seem so much more likeable. On a chain around his neck, was a Mythomagic figure of the god Hades. [**A/N: I know he got rid of it but let's pretend he still has it for the story, Ok?] **It put a frog in my throat, remembering Bianca, Nico's sister who died as a Hunter of Artemis, urgently pressing that little statue into Percy's hand. And as lieutenant of Artemis, it hurt even more that she died. I shook away all thoughts of Nico. It didn't work. I walked to Percy's cabin thinking about how Nico knows what it's like to be frozen in time, and how Nico knows what it's like to be a child of the Big Three and how Nico was wearing a Green Day shirt. Maybe, for the first time in my life… I wanted a boy to be…

My friend. **[A/N: Don't worry, there will be Thalico. I would DIE if there was no Thalico. Be patient young grasshopper.] **I walked into the Poseidon cabin to check if Percy and Annabeth were there. They weren't. I looked on the door I had just absent mindedly walked through and saw a note. It wasn't in Annabeth's neat Greek Printing. Instead it was in a messy scrawl that I assumed was Percy's. It said:

_Hey Chiron! Annabeth and I are at the Hades cabin… so go there if you need us!- Percy J _

I did want Nico to be my friend and I did NEED to see Annabeth… Where was the Hades Cabin though? Probably near the Zeus Cabin. I went to see them.

**YAY! Made it through the chapter. Thanks to All of you who favorite the story and ESPECIALLY to ThaliaDiAngelo who reviewed. Keep up the good work!**

**COOKIEMONSTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG I'M SO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU WHO FAVORITED MY STORY ( I love you guys) **

**A note to Happiness () I want to EMPHASIZE that he's emo. Because Thalia's going to change his attitude. It's a clue for later in the story. WAIT AND SEE. I do know more descriptive words, but his emoness just has to stand out. Plus Thalia has a limited vocabulary. I know these sound like excuses, but later she's going to un-emofy him.**

**Disclaimer: Guess who wrote the original story. Just… Just Guess. NOT ME SUCKA**

I walked over to the Zeus cabin. I debated whether or not to go in, and then decided that it would be best if I walked away. For now and forever I wouldn't be staying in this cabin anymore. The Hades Cabin was slightly behind it, and it looked wicked cool. The Greek fire torches burned wildly and the Onyx skull above the cabin door watched me as I debated knocking on the door or barging in in my usual Thalia style. Instead, I chose to politely wait outside the cabin until I found an appropriate point in their conversation to enter. AKA I eavesdropped until I could make a dramatic entrance. What I heard stopped me from my qualms on whether or not to run back to the Artemis cabin and get a cape for a REALLY dramatic entrance. Quiet sobbing broke this conversation:

"… I can't believe it. They come back here. I know, Percy, I know it wasn't their fault. But this is one grudge I swear I will keep for as long as I'm alive. They stole my sister. My only real family. I might be 15, or 70 or however old I am but I'm still a kid." Nico ranted. It sounded dark and haunted. I instantly knew that I would not be welcome in this boy's cabin, cape or otherwise. But Thalia never gives up. I needed to contact Annabeth somehow. I couldn't shoot an arrow through the cabin window, that would be WAY too conspicuous. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I guess *gulp* I'd have to use my secret weapon. Lady Artemis gave it to me for emergencies only. This counts. Slowly, I pulled something possibly deadly and plenty scary to a demigod out of my bag…

An iPhone.

I know, it sounds dumb but it's like saying to some monsters "Hey, a whole horde of pre-adolescent girls are here camping for tonight. What about an immortal teenage buffet!" and then putting apples in our mouths. NOT COOL. I know Annabeth's number by heart… I heard a familiar theme song come from a phone inside the cabin_. _

"_Math science history unraveling the mystery, _

_It all started with a big—"_

"Hello" said Annabeth "Who is this"

"It's Thalia but say 'Hi Lizzie '" Thankfully, Annabeth chose not to question this and said ,

"What's up Lizzie, you need anything?"

Frantically I explained my strange need for Nico's friendship and affinity for a caped entrance and finally what I overheard of the conversation, while Annabeth murmured into the receiver at all the right points in time.

"I'll handle this" said Annabeth confidently as she snapped her phone shut. I heard footsteps over to the door and ran away behind a tree growing in the area in front of the Demeter cabin. Annabeth called out "Hey, stop hiding" and I emerged from behind the tree. Percy popped his head out from the cabin and called out

" Hey Thals, Huntresses vs. Campers capture the flag?" Annabeth clapped a palm over Percy's mouth before he could say the offensive word huntresses again. Thankfully, Nico didn't seem to know I was a huntress and said in a gruff voice so that I wouldn't hear the tears

" Come in. it's a little messy, but come in." I happily obliged. I had no idea what he meant by messy though. It was spotless and a golden drachma with a note taped to it landed on the bed as though it had fallen out of the sky. Nico plucked up the drachma and read the note. As he read it his face blanched and then colored. By colored, I mean in the politest way possible, he turned a shade of red that could make stewed tomatoes jealous. Percy clapped him over the shoulder then snagged the note. He doubled over laughing then murmured something about Zeus not approving. Annabeth then unfolded the note, and had the strangest expression. Quickly she wiped it off her face and stared at the note blankly. I grabbed at it, but Annabeth ripped it up and tossed it in the fire that for some reason was burning green in the middle of the summer in the fireplace. Why couldn't I be let in on the secret?

" What did the note say" I asked, annoyedly.

"Nothing at all" said Nico and Annabeth said at the same time. Percy laughed some more.

" Who was it from?" I should at least be able to know that.

"Aph—my uncle Joe" said Nico, who covered up his little mistake with a coughing fit. But Thalia hears ALL

"What did Aphrodite want?"

"Who said anything about Aphrodite? I got that letter from my uncle Joe." Said Nico, twiddling nervously with a vase of black roses on the dresser that I KNOW he didn't put there himself.

" Cut the crap Nico. What did she want?" I was getting annoyed now. My stupid ADHD brain couldn't put anything together.

"Let's go give Thalia a tour of the new and improved camp" said nico, his voice ripping through an octave and getting higher with stress.

"Fine But I'm NOT forgetting this" I said, as I slouched out the door, ready for getting a tour of a camp I already knew like the back of my hand.

**What did the note say? Who is uncle joe? And HOW ON EARTH DID NICOS CABIN GET CLEAN?**

**Find out in the Next chapter of my story. R and R if you value my sanity!**

**COOKIEMONSTER **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup! Have I mentioned that I LOVE EVERYONE who reviews? WELL I DO. Many super thanks to:**

**Longlastingdreams, to who I say don't worry. I might be most abnormal kid on the face of the planet. **

**Nico DiAngelo and I eloped: A couple things : 1, I am in love with your pen name. 2, I know you're a fanfic author ( I may or may not have stalked your profile to find out this juicy bit of gossip) so you must know how awseomeazing it is when people really like your story! YAY**

**ForeverPurpleAndInLove: I am also in love with your pen name and Thanks I LOVE SPEED UPDATERS so I try to update as FAST as possible**

**Happiness: It's FINE. I just wanted you and everyone else to know that I was using a limited vocabulary for a reason. I try to be a good writer and suck at taking criticism. At least you didn't flame **

**Disclaimer: THE PERCY JACKSON FRANCHISE WILL BE MINE. I swear. But until then, Rick Riordan is boss. **

Nico was shuffling around nervously. He looked extremely uncomfortable. He started walking around camp, but it was too awkward for me, so I started finally scratching what had been itching at my brain since Nico's cabin. What could Aphrodite said that was that bad? Maybe that stupid goddess of bimbos told him I was a huntress! Then she would have ruined all of my chances of being Nico DiAngelo's friend! He could be my first male friend, besides Percy who I'm really only friends with because of Annabeth which makes us friends in law, since… since Lu—I can't even think it. Though I wanted to avoid the prophecy, I think Luke's choice made me feel wronged, and was a subconscious reason for agreeing to give up boys and be fifteen forever. Nico gave me a good vibe though. While I was contemplating this, and realizing my mistake, and generally having an internal monologue/epiphany thing going on I heard someone going :

"Thalia? Thalia? THALIA! Anybody home? Come on Sparky, why don't you ride an electric wave back to the present?" the Sparky comment made my spine snap straighter and a turned my trademark Thalia glare on this offender.

"Sparky?" I hissed in outrage "I will MURDER YOU." I sprinted at him, but he just disappeared. My hair started crackling with electricity and I screeched in outrage. Nico and I spent the rest of the day running around camp and having a fun demigod- trying-to -severely- injure- my-opponent- time. We played the best game of tag ever, where Nico would shadow travel and I would hit him with miniature lightning bolts to win. Needless to say, it was the most fun thing I've done all year.

Breathing heavily, I fall and lie down. The sun is setting, and I can't believe I've been goofing off with a BOY for 3 hours straight. Nico materializes next to me and lies down. We're on the hill overlooking the forest and Breathing heavily. Using our demigod powers so much drained me. Oh, if Lady Artemis could see me now…

WAIT! Lady Artemis? I was supposed to Iris message her an hour ago! Instead I was hanging out with a BOY! I sat straight up and told Nico I needed to pee. I ran back to the Artemis cabin and took out my water spritzer, which I kept around for moments like now. I was still breathing hard when I saw my Lady, scowling.

"You're late?" She said, more like a question than an accusation.

"Yes, my Lady. I was reconnecting with some camp friends I haven't seen in a long time." I couldn't lie to her. I crossed my fingers and hoped she wouldn't ask who. She sighed deeply and rubbed her temples.

"It's fine. But, Lieutenant I've been meaning to tell you, because I'll be frank, I forgot about this. As lieutenant, you must complete quests for me with other demigods in the normal fashion. You may even have to do these quests with" Lady Artemis made a face and drew out "Boys."

So she wouldn't suspect me of up of anything when she named the Y chromosome criminals, I made a face. Lady Artemis smiled kindly.

"I know you won't disappoint me." She said, then she poofed away. I grabbed a pillow and coughed into it. I wouldn't cry. But if I disappointed Lady Artemis… What'll be the consequences? I don't even want to find out. I run out the door and sprint to the Zeus cabin. Just in time, too because Nico knocks on the door just after I lie down in the cubby I used to use as my bed.

I walk to the door sleepily, when Nico starts yammering.

"…And you were gone for an hour! You missed dinner I thought you died or something! Did I offend you? Is it about the letter from Joe? Because I still can't tell you what that said!" I stopped him with a hand and yawned.

"We used our powers a lot, so I got really sleepy. I came down to my cabin, then fell asleep by accident because I was exhausted. " I try to calm his frazzled nerves, using the same soothing tones I used with the little girl in Annabeth's cabin. "But I expected you'd be conking out too. Instead I get Mr. Crazy hyper. Maybe you Haes folks got a better deal then me." I made a face of puckered lips and furrowed eyebrows that made Nico smile.

" A triple espresso coffee with dinner." He said guiltily. I laughed and grabbed his hand to pull him along. The physical contact made my skin zing. Nico jerked his and away and said

"Did you shock me?" He asked. I know I didn't. I actually don't know what that weird feeling was, but what it felt like was unfamiliar and I got a strange sense that it was a taboo. So I safely squeaked

"Yeah. Gotcha!" and we chased each other around camp until firetime.

**Love? Hate? REVIEW! Please? Also, I've decided that I'll update when I can, but at least once a week. If I can't, I'll update with an Authors note so you guys know I'm not dead. **

**Please PLEASE review. It makes me feel all tingly inside. 6 reviews. That's what I got and I LOVE IT**


	5. Chapter 5

***puts hands in front of eyes and softly whimpers* I'm SO SORRY! I haven't updated in a WEEEEK . If I were you guys I would hate me by now. So to those of you who've stuck around, to you, I say THANK THE GODS THERE ARE PEEPS LIKE YOU ON FANFIC. No really, and there is a note to all of you who reviewed and a shout out to all of you who favorited my LOVELY story (I'm not vain AT ALL) at the end of the chapter. Scroll down if you want to read it before the story, or stay here and keep reading for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Why don't I have someone else do it this time? Here… I'll have Rick himself do it.**

**Rick Riordan: yep. It is true. COOKIEMONSTER has no ownership of any of these characters besides for the random O/C she runs into.**

**COOKIEMONSTER: How do you know what an O/C is?**

**Rick: I have my ways**

**Me: O.o**

When I woke up in the early morning, I had a strange happiness buzzing in my head. For the first time in a long time, I woke up from a good night's sleep and was ready to face the day. I looked around and realized I was not in the Artemis cabin… I was in the Zeus cabin!** [ A/N: And I know you thought it would be the Hades cabin. Just admit it.] ** I thought I would never sleep here again! Oh, right. I can't sleep in the Artemis cabin with Nico around. I'll have to talk to Lady Artemis about my sleeping here… I sighed and put my hand over my eyes. Wait a sec here…WHO THE HADES HAVE YOU TURNED INTO THALIA? You never wake up early, you never are HAPPY before you have your coffee and you NEVER, EVER sigh and put your hand over your eyes. I looked down at my clothes and saw the pajamas I left here from 3 summers ago. Good times. Then I realized something I should have thought about before…

I DON'T HAVE CLOTHES. All of my clothing is still in my trunk in the Artemis cabin. STUPID THALIA. So now I have to go across camp in my PJs, and enter the Artemis cabin and risk Nico seeing me. Or I could Iris Message Annabeth. Yep… for some reason, that second option is much more my style. I splashed some water around in the ceremonial fountain of my father and threw in a coin.

"Oh Iris, show me Annabeth Chase camp half-blood" I called. Suddenly an image appeared of Annabeth and Percy… Umm… getting busy… I took a deep breath and said "Are you done over there?"

Annabeth whipped a knife out of her pocket and turned around. "Oh, Thalia you surprised me," She breathed with a sigh of relief. "Wait, THALIA? Why are you in Percy's…" She looked down and saw the image being made of mist. "Never mind."

I cackled for a bit. Can you believe it? Boys even make the SMARTEST GIRL on the planet get dumb! Percy snuck into the bathroom and I took a breath. I said as fast as I can my situation and begged Annabeth to go into the Artemis cabin for me. And not to tell Nico anything! She nodded and slashed her knife through the connection.

I sat down and waited patiently. And patiently. Then not so patiently. It had been half of an hour! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES? I peeked out the window and saw waiting patiently on the stoop, NICO! No wonder Annabeth can't bring me clothes. He thinks that I already have them, so a delivery would be not quite right. Just as I sat miserably on the bed, an owl dropped a letter into my cabin. What was this, Harry Potter? I'm 15. I should have gotten my Hogwarts letter a long time ago. I was about to tear the Stoll Brothers annual Harry Potter convention invitation to shreds when I remembered that the sacred animal of Athena is an Owl! I opened the letter and saw the 4 words that make your heart sing when written by a child of Athena:

_I have a plan.-Annabeth _

At that very moment, the doorbell rang. I opened it and standing there was Hermes, with a special order for Thalia Grace. I may have hissed at the surname, but Hermes mail? I have to admit, Annabeth. Fancy!

I opened the package and saw my beat up silver trunk. My clothes, wonderful clothes! I opened it and pawed through my stuff. Wait… WHAT IS THIS? None of these are mine! These are all sparkles and lace and skimpy horrible little numbers that make every Huntress gag. There was a note attached to the one thing that looked even a little bit my style: Black skinny jeans. I tore the note off and the jeans instantly poofed into a pink halter top. I hissed and unfolded the note.

_You can't ignore it (and him) forever!- Uncle Joe_

I cursed. Loudly. And tried to find something that wouldn't make me gag in the trunk full of sin.

**Yay! Now for some thanks to amazing people who I love who favorited or story alerted this story! YAY to: soccer4life15, Pinkylovesbrown, gracefuldarkangel, Britbrat92, ThaliaDiAngelo, LongLastingDreams, TL wifey1, mspink93, Princesspw, Nico Di Angelo and i eloped, itsmestrawberry/PercyJacksonLittleSister, Myx078-secret, bkaddictjk, and Hades818**

**YARR I LOVES YOU SO MUCH!**

**And the reviews (who I love MORE, no offense, because I know you what you people think) **

**Happiness: :D I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE MY STORY! YAY You get the reward for most reviews of one person * I hand over statuette, but proceed to drop it on my foot and jump up and down holding foot***

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister: I already stalked your profile. I do that to everyone who reviews and favorites my story. Sorry. BUT I am super happy that you like my story too! SO MANY WONDERFUL PEOPLE :D**

**LongLastingDreams: OF COURSE SHE'S GOING ON A QUEST WITH HIM! (so far, I am sososososo sorry has been fluff. But I promise in chapter 7 they'll be on the quest)**

**Egyptiandude990: Oh… you seem so eloquent! :D JK I appreciate every review**

**Nico DiAngelo and i eloped: Did you know that word before or after I used it! ALSO my favorite word is Pew because of Starkid. Do you watch Starkid?**

**Bkaddictjk: LOVE LOVE LOVE your user name and I know! Thalico is soooooo cute. They literally are PERFECT together except for the minor detail that Thalia is a huntress. **

**I LOVES YOU ALL :) **


	6. AUTHORS NOTE I AM SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY

OMG I AM SO SORRY MY COMPUTER BROKE AND THE WORD SYSTEM DIED AND I PROMISE NEW CHAPTER TOMMORROW OMG I AM SO SORRY! I hope you'll check your computers tomorrow for an update.

COOKIEMONSTER


	7. Chapter 6

**SORRY! I only updated late at night I've been busy all day don't murder me !**

**YAY REVIEWERS! Next Chapter I'll do a Thank You and Response!**

I pawed through the pink and finally found something only slightly atrocious. I was wearing a rose pink t- shirt and silver shorts. Way shorter than I usually wear, but better than EVERYTHING else in that pile. No going into detail on clothes though. Still a huntress. **[A/n: Not for long**!] I took a deep breath and walked out the door. Nico looked up at me and got this expression on his face. It was a mix of awe and shock, which instantly twisted its way into what I think was supposed to be cool. I knewI was blushing, but, being me, I had to say something.

" Get your jaw out of your dads kingdom and get some FOOD" Nico started blushing even more, so I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Nico? Hello? Any trigger words? Death? Food? Persephone?"

The moment he heard Persephone's name, he sprang to life.

"Where is that little goddess—" He sprang into a long list of profane names, which I laughed at but won't list here, in consideration of our younger audiences.

"I just want to get some breakfast. Come on!" I started sprinting to the dining hall, and remembered I wasn't wearing my usual doodled on converse, instead some pink death trap thanks to Aphrodite. I tripped over a rock and then knew I was about to fall and scrape myself when Nico randomly appears and catches me. Out of the blue. He didn't appear to melt out of shadow, like usual. He literally appeared to catch me.

"What was that?" I asked, hoping he could explain.

"Umm… I honestly have no idea." Nico replied. I just told him to forget about it (which for me would be physically impossible) and ran to get breakfast.

**YARR EPIC LINEBREAK**  
>After a wonderful, but healthy, breakfast at the Zeus table, Chiron pproached me.<p>

"I assume lady Artemis has told you about your obligations to do quests, has she not?"

"Yeah, she told me all about it." I cautiously replied, waiting to see where this is going.

"Well you have on right now. Drew has picked you and Mr. DiAngelo to go on a quest with her."

"Drew? Who's that?" I forgot who he or she is. So many new faces, I can't tell a first year from an old timer.

"She is the head Aphrodite counselor." Chiron replied. I silently cursed. Aphrodite and her stupid games, meant to mess with my head. Her children should be just the same.

" Ok, I'll go and, umm, pack." I stalked off to my cabin. Preparing for the worst quest ever.

**Mostly fluff, but a little importance. If you want, I'll describe her outfit more. All you must do is ASK!**

**Anyhoo, sorry for not updating. I've been so busy! Super Sorry! MORE AND BETTER STUFF LATER**


	8. Chapter 7

**Is updating every 2 weeks OK with you guys? I'm really sorry for not updating but you guys should be sorry about not reviewing! I love it AND you get a response and people read it, and your Pen Name is there so it's free advertisement! ALSO Thalia's outfit is on my profile! You have to cut and paste the links though. But the shoes are so cute! AHHH APHRODITE HAS INFECTED ME. HELPS ME! Anyhoo… Have you been dying to read the next chapter? Well I have! I usually have some sort of plan to how the chapter's plot is going to go. Today, I wing it. Wish me luck! **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned all the Percy Jackson characters. I wish. If I did, I'd make Thalico happen in the books! **

Me. Drew. Nico. Quest. My brain was shouting does not compute. Why would Drew want me to go on a quest with HER? She is all sparkles and glitter and I am all… Not sparkly and glittery. Luckily, Artemis knows I have a quest, so I don't have to risk Iris messaging her. How can I keep Nico from finding out I'm a huntress? This charade can't go on for any longer. I'll tell him. Soon. Not now. On the quest, maybe. The quest I have yet to pack for… 

A LINEBREAK! YAY LINE BREAKS!

My clothes! I looked through my trunk, and the monstrosities were gone! I quickly changed into a Stripy T-Shirt and knee length shorts! My converse felt like heaven, and I immediately chucked the pink stuff into the trash. I stuffed sturdy clothes, ambrosia, a flashlight and everything else I need for a quest into a knapsack, and hightailed it to the big house. Nico and Drew were waiting for me. Rachel was standing there nervously, fingering her shirt. I knew being the oracle stressed and tired her out. I walked up, and Drew didn't even look at me. She said  
>"You're late." Well no duh! Look who grew herself a brain! I didn't say it out loud though. I would of, but she was already asking Rachel our question.<p>

"Oh spirit of, like, Delphi, tell us our prophecy for , like, the quest." Drew called out boredly. I hissed through my teeth. Didn't she think that the Oracle deserved a little, I don't know, respect?

Rachel didn't register anything malicious in Drew's tone, instead she smiled, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were green.

_At the place where 2 collide,_

_3 shall go and four shall hide_

_One of you isn't what they seem_

_And beware the goddesses, tears, and dreams_

_You'll find the rock, the stone you seek_

_But one of you won't be able to resist a peek_

_Will the courage outweigh the betrayal?_

_Only time can tell._

Rachel collapsed into a fetal position on the gravel walkway that leads into camp. I realized, I had no idea what the quest was for.

"I forgot to ask before, but what is this quest about? No one ever told me." I said, defensively. If Drew made a snarky comment I would go all daughter of Zeus on her, and make her into fried bimbo, hold the dipping sauce.

"We are going to like, find, the um rock of whatever? Nico, honey, tell Thalia what the rock is called." It's her quest! She doesn't even care what it's about? What the heck is that girl's problem. And being so rude to Nico! But it didn't look like Nico minded. In fact, he kind of smiled at the word honey. WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? He was all anti-social when I first met him then he got silly and now he's smiling at Drew.

"The Stone of Serenity," he said, still looking at Drew. [**A/N: Not in actual mythology, but it's in my story. So deal with it!] **Then was he lover boy all of a sudden. Then I remembered something Lady Artemis told me in a rant. Aphrodite's daughters are very persuasive. She's working her mojo jojo on him. That has to be it. Luckily, as a huntress and lieutenant, she can't charm speak me.

"What do you think it all means?" I asked, hoping to alleviate our awkward silence.

"Places where 2 collide could be the border of a country or something," Nico mused.

"But there's also that part about one of us not being what they seem." He continued. I looked at my sneakers, and nodded.

"But we can't start getting suspicious. That'll ruin the entire quest!" I argued. They looked at me.

"Thalia, what does it mean you're not as you seem." Nico asked.

"Why do you think it's me?" I countered.

"I can hear your heart rate, because I can also hear when it's flat, and yours sky rocketed when we started talking about that." He had me. I couldn't tell him now… But if I didn't they'd suspect me even more.

"Alright. Promise not to get mad, Nico?" I begged.

"Why would I get mad?" He asked, bewildered.

I took a deep breath and counted to 10.

"I'm a huntress of Artemis."

**CLIFFY! I know. I'm evil. I promise I'll respond to your reviews later. Just now I'm tired, and the prophecy was giving me trouble with writing it. Sorry for the epic Shortness. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! Guess who it is? It's COOKIEMONSTER! I am so psyched to start this chapter. I'm on spring break! So there may even be another chapter this week! Anyhoo… Let's go!**

**Also, Hello Introspective Ramble! My writing buddy! This chapter is dedicated to you, and PercyJacksonsLittleSister and EVERYONE ELSE who reviewed for being so supportive and stuff! **

**Disclaimer: I WANT THEM SO SO SO SO SO SO BAD. But do I own the Percy Jackson series? NO!**

_I'm a huntress_

Nico's eyes widened as he took in the news. He looked like someone hit him in the face. Drew, that little b**** was smirking. SMIRKING. That was it. I am going to burn the crap out of her. I felt the plasma gather around me and made it into a ball. I held it over Drew's head, and I was about to release it and make a lightning bolt, when Nico's voice broke the tortured silence.

"And you never thought to tell me this before we were obligated to go on a quest with you?" He asked. "Not even while we were hanging out? We talked about our favorite kind of breakfast cereal—"

Drew cut Nico off. "I like Wheaties!" We both turned around and glared at her.

"We talked about our favorite breakfast cereal, but you never told me you were a huntress? What are you, a tracker or something?" He begged. I realized what he meant. He wanted to know what position I was. Lieutenant. I'm Lady Artemis's Lieutenant.

"Pretty high up." I say vaguely. Please don't ask for more, please don't ask for more. 

"How high up?" He asked. I knew he wouldn't be satisfied. Curiosity killed the cat, and now it's going to kill a friendship.

"Do you really want to know?" I questioned. He nodded furiously. Drew stepped beside him and nodded too. I glared at her. She stepped backwards. "I'm Lady Artemis's lieutenant." I said to Nico, ignoring Drew.

"Oh." Nico let out. He looked like he was struggling for air.

"We can still be friends, right?" I asked him. I would understand if he said no. I would understand, but still hate it.

Nico looked up, like he was shocked about something. "Of course we can still be friends! Why would you think that we couldn't be friends?" I breathed in a sigh of relief and Drew tapped my shoulder.

"WHAT?" I screamed at her.

"Dude, like, calm down. It's just that, like, over there there's a huge, like, chimera at the like, camp's border." I Cursed. Screw Drew for saying something actually important.

The ground ruptured and a sword came through. Neat little trick, Nico's got there. I reached into my duffle bag and pulled out my quiver and bow. I tapped Aegis and sprinted to the border of camp.

Nico was trying to stab at the chimera, while Drew was half-heartedly poking it with a spear.

I turned around and I shot an arrow into its eye. Not to be outdone, Nico tried to stab its other eye. The Chimera turned, though, so Nico stabbed it in the temple and it disintegrated.

Nico walked up to me and swiped his hair out of his eyes. He used a fake deep voice, and said "How did you like my sexy stabbing?" I laughed, and Drew came up behind Nico. I angled myself so that I was talking to Nico, and Nico only.

"Sexy stabbing? You tried to copy me, and the chimera walked into sword. It killed itself!"

He humphed. "You never said it wasn't sexy!" I pushed him. Before I could say anything else, Drew pushed me behind her and talked to Nico in what I think was supposed to be a seductive voice. She sounded like a dying cow. With a microphone.

"I thought you looked, like, totally sexy Nico!" He looked really awkward, cowering under Drew. I shocked her so hard she got knocked out.

"Well, that was awkward!" I tried to get Nico's attention back but he looked brain dead. Her stupid powers! I was going to shock the life out of her—oh wait. I already did…

I summoned a raincloud and had it rain on Nico. It's a cool trick, great for ice breaking at parties.

He snapped out of it, and I tried again. "Let's get going on the quest, shall we? Where should we find the stone anyway…" I had no idea where we would start.

"What about Drew?" Nico asked, toeing her with his shoe. Truth is, I already forgot about her…

"When she wakes up, of course." So Nico and I sat down and tried to work out a plan, on where we should go and what we should do. After 20 or so minutes, Drew woke up. Nico and I explained to her that we were going to where the stone was seen last.

We were going to…

THE JERSEY SHORE

**I'm really tired right now. At Chapter, I don't know, 10 or something I'm going to right responses and thank you's to all of the reviewers and subscribers. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviewers. I just know more of you can respond. **

**LOVE, COOKIEMONSTER **


	10. Chapter 9

**HEHEHEHEHE… Please don't kill me for not updating. My life has been SO SO SO frucking busy, you have no idea. Can I tell you guys a secret? Yes? Ok, here is my secret:**

**I have absolutely no plan for this chapter.**

**I already said, I usually have at least a vague idea of what's going to happen. Even the other chapter I said I was winging I had a half formed idea. This, I have no idea what the heck this is going to be. So enjoy my spontaneous-ness.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DIDN'T WRITE THE BOOKS. COMPRENDE?**

The Jersey Shore was about an hour and a half's worth of driving away. Needless to say, sitting in the back seat of the camp van with Drew driving was miserable, because it was "her quest and she's the only one the legal age to drive" or whatever. I SHOULD be 23 **[A/N: I think…]** But I spent a bit of time as a tree and became a huntress, so I can never drive. EVER. My life is sad, I know. Anyway, with Drew being annoying as hell, and Nico looking out the window, ignoring a certain Huntress, I was bored out of my mind and my ADHD was making me want to start talking at full speed. I was literally biting my cheek to keep the words from spilling out. I was about to say my thoughts on Drew's hitting EVERY SPEED BUMP IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE ROAD ON PURPOSE, when the she demon herself started squeaking—I mean, speaking.

" Pit stop! I'm going to like, get refreshed." I walked to the other side of the car to see where we had stopped. McDonalds, Wendy's, some other disgusting fast food chain? **[A/N: Sorry to anyone who eats there. I personally don't like chain restaurants very much, and I don't think Thalia is the kind of person who would like them either.]**No. I was shocked. I knew Drew was a girly girl but still…

We were stopped, at a manicure place. Drew waltzed in merrily while Nico and I exchanged a look that said "Is there something wrong with this chick? 'Cuz it sure looks like it to me." I shrugged. "I guess this is where we'll be for a while, while Drew gets her newest style of hooker nails—" I was cut off by an angry shout." I HEARD THAT!'' Drew screamed. I giggled, and so did Nico.

*Three hours later*

"At long last, I got the perfect shade of pink that matches my eyes!" squealed Drew. She got back into the drivers seat of the van and put pedal to the metal before I was even in the car. My door was still open.

"WAIT!" I shouted at the van, speeding out of the parking lot. Nico appeared behind me.

"You really have to stop doing that," I said to him, without turning around. "Appearing out of the blue like that, you could scare somebody." I turned around and smirked, to see that it wasn't Nico who appeared behind me. It was the original crazy b***h, Lady Aphrodite herself.

"What are you doing here?' I asked the goddess.

"You know, spreading the love, and… GIVING YOU A MAKEOVER!"

"What? I have a quest to go on!" I tried to reason with her, but she just laughed at me.

"Oh, you silly heroes and your quests. I promise, you'll get back on your quest soon enough!" Then, she grabbed me, and poofed me away.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! I can't update because I have no computer. This is from my ipod and is probably the worst chapter ever written. SO SO SO SORRY**


	11. Chapter 10

**Heh… heh…**

**Please don't hurt me?  
>I AM SO SORRY<strong>

**NO apologies can explain with words my remorse.**

**I am a stupid stupid stupid girl. **

**Keep reading? PLEASE?**

**Here's your next chapter. Read it if you still have faith. It involves a MAKEOVER!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I actually owned the series I might update more. I AM STILL SORRY**

**Ok, I'll start writing now…**

We poofed away in a cloud of pink smoke. I looked around at our—my, Aphrodite disappeared the moment we got here—surroundings. There was a salon/spa/TORTURE style chair sitting in the center of the room. No mirror in front of it, so there was no way I could see what the Bi—I'm sorry, _GODDESS_, was doing to me until it was too late.

Great.

I took another look around, and saw that the chair was literally the only thing in the room.

NO doors, NO windows, NO nothing.

Was she going to kill me? Trap me here for eternity, with the whole makeover thing being a pretense? So Drew could have Nico for herself—

What? What do I care? If Drew is in love with Nico… So be it. I am a huntress. Why should I care? I don't care.

Which does not explain this aching in my stomach at the thought of them together.

In the stress of my almost-epiphany I accidentally sat down in the weird-chair-mabobber.

BAD DECISION.

The moment my butt hit the molded seat, chains wrapped themselves around my wrists and ankles, keeping me stuck to the chair.

Aphrodite poofed back into the room and ignored me completely.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME—"**

Aphrodite waved her braceletted wrist, and wracks of designer looking clothing appeared lined up against the walls.

"—**ARE YOU GOING TO HURT ME? YOU DON'T WANT ARTEMIS AFTER YOU—"**

She nodded at the walls and made doors appear, and changed the wall paper to an eye murdering fluorescent pink.

"—**HAVE YOU GONE MAD? I'M ON A QUEST! ISN'T THERE SOME RULE AGAINST CAPTURING HEROES WHILE THEY'RE ON QUESTS?"**

Aphrodite finally turned around and looked at me. It was a simpering look, filled with pity.

She turned back to what she was doing.

I gave up, and resigned myself to glaring at Aphrodite while she buzzed around, "beautifying" my torture chambers.

When she was finally done with the room, she turned around and tsked about something under her breath.

"… longer hair, that choppy hairstyle is simply not fit for a girl with such potential beauty…"

I snapped up. Or at least, I snapped up as much as someone tied to a chair could. So this makeover thing is the real deal, and she not holding me captive to get Nico for Drew. The sore pain in my stomach disappeared. Nico is safe from Drew…

What do I mean, safe? WHAT'S HAPPENEING TO ME? Am I going soft? Am I crazy? Am I falling in Lo—

"Well, time to get started with your MAKEOVER!" She sing-songed the word makeover.

"Umm… do I have any say in this?" I asked, hoping she'd respond.

"Of COURSE not, dear! That's why you'll be knocked out for the whole thing!"

"WHAT?" I cried, hoping it was a joke. Please be kidding, please be kidding please be kidding…

"You would fight and be resistant, and yell, and that kind of stress is AWFUL for the stylists!"

My mouth fell open, and I couldn't remember if I was even capable of shutting it. She was going to knock me out! Can I bargain with the psycho glitter bitch…

"Is there any other way—"  
>"Nope!" exclaimed Aphrodite excitedly.<p>

A nymph walked into the room, holding a syringe on a little cushion.

Aphrodite held it up to the light, and frowned at the greyish liquid. She squinted at it, and with a little POP the liquid was pink. She smiled in satisfaction, and put it back on the pillow.

The nymph slowly glided over to me, with an unearthly grace, and instructed me in a sugary voice to count back from ten.

I thrashed around, but I couldn't evade the needle. It poked into my arm, and I flinched.

I was getting so cold…

10

9

8

7

6

5—

I woke up with a burning in my scalp. I wasn't bound to anything anymore, and I could move, I opened my eyes to see Aphrodite and a host of people I had never seen before standing over me, all wearing pimped out surgical scrubs. Aphrodite's were the pinkest and sparkleist of them all.

I was lying on a table, and I sat up and groaned. Aphrodite gave me her elbow, and I let her, because even though I had a fragment of pride left, it would be destroyed even further if I tripped and fell on my face in the high heeled death traps that I were sure would be on my feet once I steppes off this table.

I gingerly put a foot down, and discovered the shoes I was wearing were quite comfortable! I looked at the foot on the floor and sure enough, I saw a pair of converse! YES! They were brand new, and though they weren't my signature scuffed up black pair, they were the bright blue of the eyes I share with my father, they were a welcome sight before I saw what the rest of me looked like. It was sure to be much less pleasant then my comfy-sneaker clad feet.

I put my other foot down and stood up, still clutching Aphrodite's elbow, I walked over to a full length mirror now adorning one of the neon pink walls. I have honestly had enough pink in this one afternoon than I need to have on my whole life.

I closed my eyes as I came to the mirror, mentally preparing myself for the revulsion that was to come.

I opened my eyes…

A blue clad stranger was standing in front of me.

My piercing eyes were made soft and laughing by artfully applied make-up.

My lips were fuller than I had ever seen them, and a sprinkle of freckles that were usually close to invisible graced my sky high cheekbones.

And my hair! Extensions? I don't know, but dark ringlets curled around my shoulders and made my usually long severe face round in a way I had never seen before.

They had given me plastic surgery, I concluded from a careful study of my face.

I had never even been slightly appealing in any way at all before, and now, this creepy Thalia in the mirror was crazy-pretty in a down to earth way.

Un-attainable without divine intervention for anyone. I chuckled at my little joke, and then went to appraise the rest of me.

I was wearing a gauzy dress, with hundreds of shades of soft to neon blue, over carefully ripped black tights. The dress itself was tight on top, with a fitted looking bodice - bodice? Is that even a thing? How do I know this fancy talk?—going straight into the breezy tool skirt. The converse where at the bottom of my long looking legs, and a silver necklace and a silver beanie sitting on top of my pile of gorgeous—gorgeous is not a word I would normally use at all…- black curls.

I SO had gone under the knife.

Even I had to admit I looked great though…

Aphrodite interrupted my musings, with a brisk "Now that you look fabulous," a few skinny jean sporting men agreed by nodding enthusiastically, " You should return to your silly quest!"

Aphrodite put a hand on my shoulder , and transported us to the back of the van Drew was driving.

Nico, sitting in the passenger's seat was practically roaring at Drew to find me.

That gave me this sense of closure and satisfaction that completely confused some sensible part of me, somewhere in the unaffected un-crazy area of my brain.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

**CLIFFY!**

**And the best part is, I can't update for a month! I'm going to Camp Half-Blood. Sorry Guys. Reviews give me inspiration and make me happy… **


	12. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**PLEASE DON'T SKIM THIS IF YOU SKIM AND I FIND OUT I WILL COME INTO YOUR HOUSE IM THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND STEAL YOUR FACE.**

**I apologize, but this is an author's note. It has some important information so read it!**

**I am going to camp for a month, so this is going to be the last update for one month.**

**AWFUL SADNESS**

**And another bit of seriousness, a lot of you have asked for this chapter to be in Nico's POV, to which I say that is a great idea, but in accordance to my original plans for this story, I really don't want to switch points of view. I really am sorry, but Thalia is all you're going to get. **

**DEAL WITH IT**

**And now… Something slightly more fun!**

**While I was on my fanfiction hiatus, FanFic changed the format of the stories. So I get to have an image now. Yay, Images. I want YOU to submit an image for this story!**

**Like, the cover image so when people click on ****Thalico? HELLO? HUNTRESS OF ARTEMIS ****they see your image.**

**I'm doing this contest-ish thing because I am not creative at all and I don't want tpo get sued for using a google image of some person.**

**So you can either put your image in a review, or P-M it to me. **

**COOKIE MONSTER who is tired and wants to sleep. **


	13. Chapter 11

**Hi! I'M BACK AFTER A MONTH OF CAMP. If you've read the authors note you know this chapter is still going to be in Thalia's POV. **

**Anyway, I'm excited for this chapter and NO Thalia didn't really get plastic surgery she just thinks she looks like she did. **

**I'm writing this while simultaneously watching my camp play on youtube. So that's why parts might be worse or less funny than they usually are, but hey! A girl's got to multitask!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not my story. This is just a way for me to have fun. And act fangirly and dumb. *DOODLE OODLE LOO* Sing that to the tune of Billie Jean by Michael Jackson!**

Nico and Drew whirled around. But… since Drew was driving she had to turn back around in order to keep the van on the road. So it was just Nico gawking at me. His mouth floundered open and shut, like he wanted to say something. Honestly, it was making me feel uncomfortable. Even more honestly? It made me feel really really happy.

Of course, since it appeared that Nico would be unable to say anything for the next couple millennia, I spoke again.

"Aphrodite kidnapped me and gave me a makeover. What happened since then? Make any sense of the quest?"

Nico gaped like a fish, and Drew had put her earphones in, so I just sighed and leaned into the chair.

After about 5 or so minutes, Nico recovered himself and tried to start speaking to the new, pretty, me.

"You look nice. Not nice, I mean—ahh—you look really pretty… Not that you didn't before. But you look prettier than you did! Not that you werern't you're always gorgeous and hot and…" He rambled on like that for about 10 minutes. And I recorded it. On my phone. To listen to late at nigh—FOR BLACKMAIL. I would keep it for blackmail. Yep. Thalia is a hard core one.

This makeover was messing with my head. I look gorgeous, Drew's actually keeping up an amicable silence, completely unlike her and Nico is stumbling over his compliments of me. Messed up but I could totally get used to this…

Until the car swerved interrupting Nico's spiel. We were at the side of the road before I could say anything to Drew. She leaped out of the car to see a crying little girl at the side of the road. Her face was in her hands and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Drew, who APPARENTLY had a comforting side, was at the girl's side saying things like "Are you OK?" and "What's wrong?" When clearly the girl had no interest in talking to her.

Nico had clearly gotten the compliment brain wave out of his mind and was acting normal again. "You should go try to comfort her. I would do it, but I spend most of my time around dead people and my father. I don't know which one of those choices is worse for my social skills. And comforting is out of my league. Plus, a scary dude wearing all black—"

"And guy-liner" I added helpfully.

"…I do not wear eyeliner! You know that! Anyway, point is I can't comfort her."

Put off by my discussion of his eye make up, he turned around and gave me no choice but to crouch down by the girl.

"Hi, sweetie! Do you want to talk about why you're so sad?"

She sniffled out "I'm so sad because—because—" She raised her head and her eyes were red. Not from crying, but like SERIOUSLY red. Empousa red.

"Because you're still alive."

**CLIFFY! R &R 3 You guys. Thanks for putting up with me and my not updating thing! FREE CYBER COOKIES FOR ALL!**


	14. Important and Apologetic Author's Note

Hey guys please don't hurt me but I'm not completely sure if I'll have time to finish the story.

I really want to, but I've just lost interest

*dodges rotten fruit*

I'll try to write more.

I will, but the creative juices aren't flowing the way they should be, and writers block is hell, especially when you're not all that invested in the story.

I'll try to have a new legit chapter up soon, but no guarantees and it will lack the passion the other chapters had.

I might be posting another story soon, a Sherlock fic. I've written the first 2 chapters, and I think it's really going places, but I don't want to post it until I have 3 chapters written.

Until soon, my lovelies who hate me but I want redemption so please stop hating me,

COOKIE MONSTER


End file.
